Rye Gerhardt
Rye Gerhardt is a recurring character in Fargo Season 2. He is the youngest of the four Gerhardt sons as well as the culprit of the Waffle Hut Triple Homicide. History Collection money Rye meets up with his older brother Dodd and his right hand Hanzee, Dodd points out that Rye is late, Rye explains that he doesn't have the money as he spent it on himself, he justifies this by explaining he is wrongfully treated as a lackey despite being a Gerhardt and by the fact that both Dodd and and Bear Gerhardt are next in line to succeed their father; Otto Gerhardt, leaving Rye with nothing. Dodd puts him in his place and bluntly states "Everybody earns." And tells Rye that he better have the money by tomorrow regardless of whether or not he spent it all. Rye stops at Carriage Typewriters to meet with typewriter salesman Skip Sprang. Skip at the time is trying to talk with a customer, but Rye shoos him away at gunpoint after feeling disrespected. Skip pitches Rye the idea of an electric typewriter. And asks Rye to talk to a a judge named Irma Mundt and get her to unfreeze Skip's accounts so he can begin selling these typewriters, promising a cut to Rye (Waiting for Dutch). Waffle Hut Triple Homicide Rye follows the Judge to an isolated diner, extremely on edge the waitress startles him repeatedly before he tells her to leave him alone. Rye sits down across from the Judge who says "No." And that she isn't interested in whatever Rye has to say, Rye persists and the Judge rebukes him with a religious story that parallels their situation, confused Rye blurts "What?" she replies "You're a little dim aren't ya?" She pulls out a can of bug spray and threatens Rye if he doesn't leave. Unfazed, Rye exclaims with a smirk "Look Bitch-" and is sprayed in the eyes by the stubborn Judge. Disrespected once again with his patience wearing thin, Rye pulls out his revolver and shoots the Judge in the chest, the cook snatches a pan and immediately rushes to attack Rye, Rye turns and fatally shoots the cook, then turns again to shoot the shrieking waitress. Collecting himself and slowing his breathing, Rye is then stabbed by the Judge, Rye turns and shoots her with his remaining rounds. Afterwards he empties out the cash from the cash register, only to realize the waitress is trying to escape. He runs outside, pursuing the waitress and finishes her off (Waiting for Dutch). Aftermath After putting down the waitress, Rye sees a UFO in the distance. Engrossed by it, he walks from the parking lot to the middle of the road and is struck by a passing motorist who commits a hit and run. Later, regaining his consciousness inside the garage of the Blumquist residence, Rye tries to break out through a locked door before attacking the motorist's husband, Ed Blumquist, spots him. Rye lunges towards him and the two fight, but Ed gets the upper hand and stabs him with a gardening tool, killing him (Waiting for Dutch). The next day, Ed sneaks Rye's corpse into his butcher shop and disposes of his remains with a meat grinder (Before the Law). Episode appearances Season 2 *201 - Waiting for Dutch *202 - Before the Law (corpse) Murders committed *Henry Blanton - Shot in the shoulder (Waiting for Dutch) *Irma Mundt - Shot multiple times in the chest (Waiting for Dutch) *Denise Campisi - Shot once in the shoulder and again in the head (Waiting for Dutch) Trivia To be added. Category:Characters Category:TV series characters Category:Season 2 recurring characters Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Gerhardt Crime Syndicate